New Order
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry is meeting with Lucius. But why? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


**Title:** New Order  
**Author& Notes:** Keikokin  
**Status/Part:**one-shot  
**Rating:**G  
**Pairing:**H/L  
**Key words:**Magical creature  
**Disclaimer:**_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._  
**Test reader:**Nat & NeverTempt  
**Beta:**Allexandrya

New Order

Lucius Malfoy sat in the Hogshead with a cloak on, the hood pulled up. While Malfoys were never nervous, it could be said that he was anxious. He rolled his wand back and forth with the fingers of his right hand, ready to defend himself. Thinking back he wondered once again why he agreed to this meeting. It was only at Draco's persistence that he finally agreed to meet Potter. 

Draco had sent letters home, the whole of his seventh year, each one more interesting than the last; all having to do with Potter and his "change". After years of being fed lie after lie, being manipulated and ignored Potter had finally seen the light. Not the light that had been forced down his throat either. Potter had realized there was more to what he was being told. Thus today's meeting, Potter had questions.

Voldemort wouldn't have been happy to know about this little tête-à-tête, so Lucius was doubly anxious. He needed to be on the lookout for any Dark wizards as well as any Light wizards. Draco at least had his fun out of it. His terms for Potter to meet with him were to throw a game. Thus Slytherin had taken the cup for this year. Lucius smirked. Draco was learning.

His eyes darted to the door where a new arrival was slipping inside. His cloak was dark green, as per the arrangements Draco had made for the pair, marking Potters arrival. Lucius saw him look over the pub then spotting his silver cloak make his way confidently over. Trust Draco to arrange Slytherin colored cloaks, Lucius thought with amusement.

Pulling out a chair he sat down in the secluded table by the rear exit. "Thank you for agreeing to this meeting," Potter began.

The older man looked over Harry noticing the changes in him. Harry Potter was taller, confident, and mature besides having become ravishingly good looking. The younger man looked frankly back at him as if judging if Lucius was all he remembered. Then they both sat back seemingly content with their assessments.

"Thank my son," Lucius replied, "Though I will admit a certain curiosity as to your intentions."

"I'd like to know firstly how you feel about working for HIM," Harry asked leaning forward to hear.

"How I feel about it?" Lucius asked incredulously.

"Yes, do you enjoy it? As second in command there should be certain benefits," Harry prodded.

"Well, I hold power over all the others. I can sentence someone to be punished." Lucius sat up a bit straighter.

"Yes, but don't you ever wish for more?" Harry smirked.

"More? Such as?" Lucius was becoming fascinated with this conversation.

"More of a mutually beneficial relationship, of course you would retain total control over the minions, but with someone else at the helm. Someone more, shall we say, slightly more human?"

"Are you inferring that you take over?" Lucius was stunned but did his best not to show it. He was also pondering the use of "slightly more human" but kept his features well schooled.

"For a certain price, yes, that is what I'm saying." Harry turned his head. Lucius felt a sudden desire to be the sole focus of those deep, deep magical green eyes once more.

"What price?" Lucius was tantalized by the very idea. In fact his whole body seemed to thrum from just being in Potter's presence.

"There are certain elements in my life I'd like to be rid of, permanently. Also, I would like to live somewhere convenient to my lover," Harry's hand briefly brushed over the tips of Lucius' fingers. Unbidden, Lucius bit back a gasp. Harry's magic was so powerful it shot off fireworks all through his blood straight to his groin.

"What do I get out of it?" Lucius managed to ask after a moment to collect him self. It was not an easy thing to do.

"You would have power in your pocket, a very young lover and the end of your liaison with that nut once and for all. I would see to that, personally," Harry smirked. "I've waited long enough to do the job."

"Why come to me? Don't you have an allegiance to the Order?" Lucius tilted his head slightly surprised at the blood lust in the young man's voice.

"The old man is far more manipulative than anyone knows. He can't be trusted. At least with you I can trust you will remain where you have the most power. The only question is if you are interested. If not …"

"If not you will have to kill me, "Lucius said simply. "I know too much."

"Yes, although I don't wish it on Draco, we've become rather civil toward each other. Killing you would definitely put a cramp in that. I will simply approach another." Harry turned his head once more as if eyeing up the crowd.

"Say I agree, what about my wife?" Lucius asked impatient to have Potter's attention once more. 

"That is up to you. I, however, am not interested in sharing," Harry sneered, "Even for one as handsome as you." Fingers brushed over Lucius' thigh and he shivered at the touch. 

"When will I know when you are ready?" Lucius asked unsteadily as the ginger touches now ghosted over the inside of his thigh.

"I am ready," Harry replied. "What is your answer?"

"First, I have certain proviso's myself. My employer has to go first. Secondly, I want a magical binding between us. Third, Draco will live his own life free of the 'organization'. Lastly, no tattoos!" Harry coughed then snickered at the last. 

"Would you like me to remove that for you?" Harry's hand slipped under the sleeve to of his robe.

"Yes, as well as the one from Severus before you remove my employer from the picture." Lucius said firmly not wanting to be any part of the pain Voldemort would endure at Potter's hands, even if in part.

"Why?" Harry queried sounding almost jealous and possessive.

"We have been associates for a very long time; as well he is Draco's mentor." Lucius supplied coolly. Harry nodded.

"As you wish, do we have a deal?" Harry leaned over the table.

"Yes," Lucius leaned over. He kissed Harry tasting something odd on the young man's lips as he did so. Harry seemed to overflow with a Dark power. It made Lucius heady with desire.

Harry growled deep in his throat. This was the taste of a man who wanted power, who wanted him and who was filled with a hearty sexual appetitive. He was pleased his new instincts had been correct.

Feeling better about the deal, Harry gave Lucius his instructions and then disapparated in a swirl of magic. Lucius gasped grabbing his arm, pulling back his sleeve to see perfect skin where once the tattoo of the Dark Lord's minions lay. He closed his eyes in joy. At the same time Severus Snape sat in Hogwarts staring at his now unblemished arm in total shock.

Harry smirked, and then left the pub. He arrived an instant later outside of Riddle Manor. Using the same spell that is used to make invisibility cloaks, Harry shrouded the Manor in it. He could make out several Death Eaters and Voldemort with Wormtail. Piggybacking his magic he sent it out like a snake through the Manor, in one long trail of concentrated death.

It slithered a green glowing creature, killing every living thing in its path. Winding its way upstairs it killed Goyle and Crabbe. It continued on killing Bellatrix and crept onward. Slipping under the door where Voldemort rested like a vapor it pushed forward. Voldemort saw it too late.

Like the others the flesh boiled off his skin, the eyes rolled out on a river of blood before boiling away as his bones disintegrated cell by cell. Wormtail tried to flee before it turned on him. Muttering an engorging spell Harry let his snake of death tower over the animagus before it swallowed him whole, with a wicked grin Harry disapparated.

Lucius in the meantime had called the Death Eaters he most trusted by fire. They were at Malfoy Manor when they felt Voldemort die. Screams filled the air as the connection was severed; only Lucius and Severus had a different reaction. Lucius threw back his head and laughed. The others looked at him in question.

"We have a new leader now. All running of the organization will now be done through me. Riddle is dead. Welcome to the New Order!" As the former death eaters proceeded to get rip-roaring drunk in celebration, Lucius called his wife to the side.

"Narcissa, consider your self divorced. Avada Kedavra!" Lucius smiled as the bitch dropped at his feet. The other men in the room burst out in laughter, several vowing to go home and do the same.

When the group stilled at last, Lucius gathered them to take care of some other business. They first went to Privet Drive and killed the Dursley's. They then went to Hogwarts, where Harry had lowered the wards.

Without the Order properly mobilized they took out all those Harry had marked for death. Lucius then went to the Headmaster's Office where he met Harry and Draco. 

Harry was kneeling over the Headmasters body as Draco laughed. Lucius raised an eyebrow. Harry stood and to Lucius' shock he wiped blood from his mouth revealing two perfect fangs. "Well, this explains your sudden thirst for blood and murder," Lucius said quietly. Harry laughed and shimmered out of view.

"Where has he gone?" Lucius asked Draco.

"To get rid of Fudge I imagine." Draco smirked knowingly. "You didn't know did you?" 

"No, aren't you concerned?" Lucius inquired surprised at Draco's nonchalance. "When did this happen?"

"It happened over the school year apparently. He told me he was wandering around too close to the Forbidden Forest. But, I'm not the one he wants to mate with father," Draco laughed. "Or have you changed your mind?"

"Frankly, I'm so tired of being lonely in my own home that I'm not worried about his transformation." Nevertheless, Lucius shivered as Harry suddenly shimmered back into his view and into his arms.

"Good, ready to go home, lover?" Harry asked rubbing his body against Lucius causing sparks to fly through the older mans body. Lucius nodded before they shimmered out of view as Draco smiled on with approval.


End file.
